


That Smile

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/M, POV Jody Mills, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Sam's smile is making Jody feel things she didn't think she could.





	That Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, this is just for fun.

I’m not that much older than him, but I feel so much older. 

He’s never been married, never had a kid. I lost Owen and Sean in such horrific ways; I aged overnight and swore I’d never fall in love again.

But there’s something about his smile that makes my knees go weak and my cheeks heat up like a teenager. 

Sam’s smile is so warm, so sincere; it makes him look younger than he is – scratch that. It makes him look his age, chasing away all his worry and guilt. 

He’s beautiful when he smiles. 

Jeez, I’m so screwed.


End file.
